Two Hearts
by njdudette
Summary: What happens when John and Monica take the next step


TITLE: Two Hearts  
  
AUTHOR: njdudette  
  
SPOILERS: Sunshine Days  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
KEYWORDS: DRR, Angst  
  
SUMMARY: John and Monica take a step closer DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them cause I'd be pretty rich right now, but I don't.  
  
ARCHIVE: If you want it, you can have it.  
  
NOTE: This is a follow-up to "Starin' at Her" and "Hope"  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica  
  
It's been two weeks since that night at the bar and things have been progressing with John. Albeit slowly, but nonetheless progressing. I understand his fears and I'm willing to let him progress at his own pace. Truth be known, I'm afraid too. There's work. While I doubt we'd lose our jobs, we would in all likelihood be split up as partners. While that wouldn't be such a bad thing, the thought of either of us being transferred out of DC is what petrifies me. Another issue is our friendship, which would more than likely be destroyed if things don't work out between us. Somehow though, as I look over towards him as we drive to the hospital, it's worth the risk.  
  
Lately we've been spending all our free time together. Granted, some of those times we were working on a case, but the other days/nights we'd catch a movie or we'd find ourselves enjoying a glass of wine in his backyard. We haven't kissed yet, hell he hasn't even tried to hold my hand yet, but the other night something did happen. Well, sort of. We both fell asleep watching a movie, and when I woke up, I was curled up against his chest. His arm was draped across my shoulder and I felt so safe and warm, that for once, I could have cared less if the sun ever rose.  
  
John  
  
I can feel her starin' at me. Ever since that night at the bar, neither of us is afraid to stare at each other anymore. It's nice. It's like we don't need an excuse. I look over and smile at her, and I so much want to reach over and squeeze her hand. But now is not the time. We need to be focused on this case. If anything is ever goin' to develop between us, we need to keep our personal and professional lives separate.  
  
We've been working on this case involving a guy named Oliver Martin or Anthony Fogelman or whatever his name is. He has some kind of power that seems to be killin' him. It's been a strange case, but then again, what case involving the X-Files isn't strange?  
  
I've noticed that I'm a lot more relaxed now. I've caught myself smiling more and the only reason I can think of, is because of Monica. We've been spending a lot of time together and it's been more than nice - it's been great. Although, somethin' is tellin' me that I need to move this romance along.  
  
Monica, Dana and I are standing in the hospital hallway watching Dr. Rietz and Anthony and it occurs to me how close we were to having proof. I feel sorry for Dana, it's gotta be tough for her. "So close. Dana, I'm sorry you don't get your proof."  
  
She looks sad and yet, somehow she's able to put it all in perspective. "Me, too . . . . Though maybe I've had it these past nine years. If not proof of the paranormal, then . . . . of more important things." She smiles and walks off.  
  
Crazy as it sounds; I think I understand what she means. What those important things are. I turn towards Monica, "here's hoping the TV stays off and he learns to love the real world."  
  
Monica glances at me and does something I wasn't expecting - she slips her hand into mine. I like it, but I'm not exactly sure why she's holding my hand. Then she says, "I think you are getting the hang of this job."  
  
I chuckle lightly, and we both look back towards Anthony and Dr. Rietz.  
  
Monica  
  
We stand there for a few minutes longer holding hands. I keep expecting John to let go, but he doesn't. Eventually he looks over at me and whispers, "let's get out of here." I'm still expecting him to let go of my hand, but he doesn't. We get in the elevator and walk out to parking lot still holding hands. I'm in heaven.  
  
"Wanna grab a bite to eat someplace?"  
  
Before I respond, I glance down to make sure he is still holding my hand - he is. "Sure, that would be nice."  
  
He unlocks the passenger door with his free hand, and before opening the door, he turns to me with a smile and whispers, "I've wanted to do this for awhile," he then leans in and his lips gently brush mine. For a split second I'm in shock, but as soon as the sensation of his warm lips are upon mine, I return his kiss. It's a soft and gentle kiss, the kind you only see in a movie. Reluctantly I feel him pull back and he smiles at me. He turns and opens passenger door and waits until I'm safely inside before he closes it. Still in a state of shock, I manage to reach over and unlock the door for him.  
  
As he begins to get in he says, "ya know, I was thinkin', how about we have dinner at my house? It's a nice night. We can pick up a few things at the store and sit outside and enjoy the evening."  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
Monica  
  
It's funny how one kiss can suddenly domesticate a couple. John's outside tending to the grill and I'm in the kitchen preparing the salad. Right now I couldn't be any happier.  
  
I hear the screen door open and close and suddenly John is behind me. He brushes my hair away from my neck and nuzzles his lips behind my ear. "Uhhhhh, I'd leave out the onions tonight."  
  
I begin to laugh, "Oh really? You plan on kissing someone tonight?"  
  
"Mmmmmaybe," he mumbles while tracing a path with is lips down from my ear to the base of my neck. Oh god, his lips are incredible.  
  
John  
  
Wow, this woman is driving me crazy. I've been afraid for so long. Who would have guessed that all it took was her holding my hand? Without reason, without fear, I kissed her and now I wonder what the night has in store for us.  
  
"I better go check on those steaks before they're over cooked." I unwillingly pull away and head towards the back yard.  
  
Ok John, you need settle down. Maybe she's not ready for an intimate relationship. God I hope she's ready. I know I'm ready. The next time I kiss her I don't think I'll be able to stop.  
  
I can see her standing in my kitchen and she looks so at ease. I'm thinkin' she'd look good in my bed too. Stop it!! I have such a one-tract mind. At least no one can ever accuse me of not havin' healthy male appetite. I really do want her to stay the night though. It's been so long since I've woken up next to a woman. Am I supposed to ask her? I'm a bit out of practice when it comes to these types of things.  
  
Monica  
  
"John, these steaks are really great. I had no idea you were such the backyard chef."  
  
"Thanks, I love cookin' out on the grill. I don't do it nearly as often as I'd like. There's no fun in cookin' for one."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Why don't I help you clean up?"  
  
"Noooo, you sit right there Ms. Reyes. You're my guest this evenin'. I'm just gonna throw all this stuff in the dishwasher. I won't be long. Want another glass of wine?"  
  
Wow, such the gentleman. A woman could get used to this. "Sure, that would be nice."  
  
While John's inside cleaning up, I move over to swing and slowly rock back and forth. Should I assume I'm spending the night? Other than his show of affection in the kitchen he really hasn't made any other moves and I don't want to assume anything. Thank god I shaved my legs this morning.  
  
John  
  
Great, she moved to the swing. I was hoping she would. We'll have a couple glasses of wine, be nice and relaxed and then I'll ask her. Simple as that. Yeah right John. Simple as that. Who are you kidding? You're scared shitless.  
  
"As requested, one glass of wine."  
  
"Thanks John."  
  
I settle down next to her and drape my right arm over the back of the swing. I guess she takes this as a hint and she slides in closer and rests her head against my shoulder. Mmmmm, she smells nice.  
  
This is nice. Just me and Monica slowly rockin' in my swing. Life doesn't get any better than this. Ok, here I go, I'm just gonna take my hand and lightly run my fingertips up and down her arm. One, two . . . . WHOA! She just rested her hand on my thigh. Wow. Now I have to do something or she's gonna start to wonder what's wrong with me. I slowly start running my fingertips up and down her arm and she makes this sound, a cross between humming and purring. Her body settles into mine. Now she's startin' to rub small circles up and down my thigh. If she moves any higher, she's gonna get a quick introduction to little John, who I might add, isn't so little right about now.  
  
"Stay tonight?"  
  
Monica  
  
I do my best to fight back the tears. I don't want to be so damn emotional. But I can't help it. I've been waiting so long for us to reach this point and I'm speechless. He's stopped rubbing my arm and I can feel the muscles in his body tense. I lean forward, stand up and turn and look at him. I know he's afraid I'm going to reject him. I smile and the worry lines on his face soften. I reach out for his hand and lead him into the house towards his bedroom.  
  
Sometimes actions speak louder than words. 


End file.
